


But I Love You

by Jamie_Anya



Series: Hiddlesworth's Short Stories [9]
Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M, Maybe - Freeform, a very-very short fic, emotional fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Anya/pseuds/Jamie_Anya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Thor 2, what's there for the relationship between Chris and Tom?</p><p>Happy 31st Birthday to Chris Hemsworth! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChargerWarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChargerWarrior/gifts).



> Pardon my poor writing, this fic isn't going anywhere perfect. For ChargerWarrior, for being such an awesome bestie. 
> 
> Listen to this when reading, thank you! <3
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EC8FSjxJ2IM

"I never expected anything less from you, Chris. The love that you've made me feel, is enough," Tom admitted quietly, tugging on his sleeve as he looked away from Chris' cerulean eyes. His flight to Heathrow was in a few hours more, but he needed the time to be alone with his thoughts. Just for once.

Chris huffed, placing his hands on his hips. He was aware of the stares from the bystanders, being two notorious actors standing face to face in a semi-full airport. Chris ignored them, his attention was solely on the man in front of him. "And you didn't tell me you're going home."

The Brit's eyes widened, he bit his lower lip. Tom gathered his luggage close to his feet, and said, "I'm sorry."

He snorted, the apology wasn't enough.

"Look. I'm sorry, okay? I have to-- I-I don't want--"

"You don't want what, huh? I've given you everything, now you're planning to leave me all over again. Without saying goodbye," he muttered under his breath. The both of them were being careful, avoid from getting caught.

The last time was after Thor 1, and the strife that happened between them back then was brought to their fighting scene in the Avengers. Fans and critics said it was realistic, it indeed was. They were lovers ways before they auditioned for Thor, but betrayal and lies webbed themselves in their lives. Chris believed that they could manage this affair in secret, but Tom thought otherwise.

Knowing Chris was married to someone else was hard for him.

"No..."

"Then what?" Chris demanded.

Tom snapped his head at him, tears were already brimming at the corners of his beautiful eyes. "You're married, Chris... You have a family, you have Elsa and India. Hell, you're going to have twins someday soon. I can't just... Destroy what you already have. I can't live like this..."

He was caught in his shock. All this time, he'd been thinking about himself. The thought of his family never crossed his mind when filming for Thor 2 and the great reception afterwards. All he minded was Tom, he only wanted Tom by his side and no one else. Realising that it was Tom who reminded him of Elsa's and India's roles in his life, crushed him from inside out.

"...Tom."

"...Your family is more important than me. Don't lose them," Tom asserted as he blinked his teary eyes.

Chris wanted to wipe away those tears, unseen by the others but him. It was a risk. Somewhere deep inside him, he didn't have the courage to tread on the ice that separated the two. All he was capable of doing was through words alone.

"But i love you..."

He expected something more - perhaps a change of mind. But Tom only curved a small smile, his head shaking saying 'no'. Hesitantly patting his hand on Chris' shoulder, it burnt him alive. This act of sheer _friendship_. "Please. For me... Take care of Elsa, okay? And little India too."

He tried to reach for Tom's hand, but only grasped the thin cold air. 

Chris watched him pass, he sighed when Tom's back faced him. The announcement echoed, people cramming and murmurring by as he fixed onto Tom. He got farther, and farther away. The distance between them grew - one step forward, he would go through hurdles with Tom. One step back, he would lose Tom forever. When Chris returned his gaze to the man he loved, Tom's presence had blended with the gathering crowds.

Tom had slowly picked his way out from Chris' life. 

**Author's Note:**

> May update 'Psst, Hemmy...' , 'Hide and Seek...' and 'A Servant's...' when i have the time. Please, be patient with me >.


End file.
